1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring apparatus for obtaining a measured value by processing a measurement result, such as the displacement of an object to be measured, using an electric signal and for outputting the measured value to an external device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Small-size displacement measuring apparatuses, such as a digital vernier caliper, a digital micrometer and a digital indicator, have been used conventionally to measure the displacement of an object to be measured, such as the displacement in the length and width thereof. Since these measuring apparatuses digitally indicate a measured value as the displacement measurement result of the object to be measured, the measured value can be read quickly. Furthermore, in the case that the measurement result is output to an external device, the measurement result can be subjected to arithmetic processing in the external device. In the case that measured data inside such a measuring apparatus is output externally, the measuring apparatus is primarily connected to the external device via a dedicated interface. This kind of measuring apparatus is equipped with a solar cell in some cases so that battery replacement is unnecessary while the apparatus is used (refer to JP-UM-A-H01-81507). Such a conventional solar cell type measuring apparatus has been designed so as to operate within the power range of a solar cell panel mounted thereon.
However, when data transfer is carried out using the dedicated interface, the power consumed for the data transfer is not smaller than the power consumed for the measurement operation for an object to be measured. In the case that sufficient illuminance is not obtained at a site where measurement is taken place, the power of the solar cell becomes insufficient and system down may occur in the measuring apparatus.